Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) operate a mobile core to provide wireless service to a variety of wireless user equipment (UEs, such as cell phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, etc.). The wireless networks of these MNOs exist in a variety of forms and operate using a variety of modulations, signaling techniques, and protocols, such as those found in Wifi, 3G, 4G, 5G and Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks. Some MNOs even operate with Multiple-System Operators (MSOs), Telecommunications Companies (telcos), satellite operators (including high speed satellite broadband services), fiber operators, and UAV internet providers, collectively referred to as “Operators”. For example, Operators routinely provide internet services to the MNOs for backhaul traffic, while the MNO provides wireless services for the Operator. In addition, some Operators operate both the wired services and MNO services.
Now, MSOs are even providing “small cells” such that a UE can communicate through its MNO via an MSO. For example, an MSO may deploy an antenna/interface that a UE can communicate with via its respective wireless protocol. The MSO packages the communications between the UE and the MNO via the MSO's protocol, for example Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS). However, latency is incurred because of the serial nature of data transfer grants between DOCSIS and the wireless protocol.